Labios de Kool-Aid
by amicaricia10
Summary: Dakota nota que los labios de Gwen se ven como el color rojizo del Kool-Aid. Dwen (Dakota/Gwen) PJatTO one-shot English readers,I can translate this,but if you want,let me a review


_**For english speakers: I think that I can write this one-shot in english too,so,if you want me to do that,send me a PM or let a review saying that you want me to translate it / I think I will be better than Google translate** _

_Acabo de terminar la lectura de ''La casa de Hades'' y debo decir que me emocionó:_

_NO PUEDO ESPERAR HASTA OCTUBRE PARA ''LA SANGRE DEL OLIMPO'' NO PUEDOOOOOO *OOOO* _

_Quiero que Rachel y Octavian se encuentren,MUERO por leer esa escena .W._

_En otra parte,desde que leí ''El Hijo de Neptuno'' y conocí a Gwen y Dakota...mi cabeza armó el head-canon de que estan enamorados entre sí o algo,osea,no son pareja,pero se gustan entre si_

_Y en ánimos de llenar un poquito el fandom de ellos dos...HEME AQUI! ;W; _

_En serio,tiene que haber más fanart de ellos dos,hay sol historias en pero dibujos no hay de ellos en TODA la red D:_

_Amen a los personajes menores también 3_

_Disfruten y me anima mucho a seguir escribiendo si me dejan una review! / No hace falta que sea bonita,acepto críticas._

* * *

**Labios de Kool Aid**

_Historia por amicaricia10 - Personajes y concepto de Rick Riordan_

Dakota bebió hasta el fondo la lata de Kool-Aid, despreocupado.

En él, eso era normal, pues, siendo hijo de Baco, la adicción a ciertas bebidas eran un rasgo de profesional.

Del otro lado de la habitación se encontraba Gwen, sentada en la mesa de la sala compartida, bolígrafo en mano, se encargaba de organizar las actividades que debían dirigir como cohortes.

Dakota tomó otra lata con la mano y se la llevó a la boca,de inmediato, una sensación familiar como de fuego líquido recorrió sus venas,sintió,en todo su cuerpo, como se expandía el sabor dulzón combinado con una energía digna de veinte tazas de capéelos ojos se le nublaron y,sin darse cuenta, sonrió tontamente.

Alzó la vista y la recorrió por la habitación,completamente relajado, hasta reposar su mirada en la otra punta, donde Gwen se encontraba leyendo un libro, sobre la mesa y extremadamente le quedó observando, hipnotizado y ofuscado (claro efecto del Kool-Aid).

Sus ojos recorrieron a Gwen por completo, como si la hubiese visto por primera vez.

A su rostro, concentrado, adornado por esa hermosa melena castaña rojiza, el castaño más profundo que había visto en su vida.

Analizó sus rasgos, ojos dorados que parecían ser el vivo reflejo del sol cada vez que alzaba la vista, hipnotizantes y luminosos como el carro de Apolo.

´´Extraaaaaaaño…´´ pensó Dakota, maravillado ´´ ¿Cómo puede un Legado de Ceres ser taaaaaaaan bonita? Como puede ser…tan…tan…tan Gwen….?

En su estado de embriagez, su mirada se dirigió hacia otras zonas de la cara de su observada, su nariz, respingada y cubierta por una delgada capa de rubor rosado, el cual se extendía hacia sus mejillas.

Su vista descendió un poco hasta llegar hasta los labios de ella, los cuales mordisqueaban impacientes y concentrados una ese momento, su cerebro fue ocupado, invadido por un único y primordial detalle.

Eran rojos.

Los labios más rojos que había visto en su vida.

Y ese color,tan profundo e impactante, le recordaba nada menos su bebida preferida del universo, el ser más específicos,Kool-Aid rojo sangre.

Evocó en su cerebro el sabor del Kool-Aid rojo, energizante, vigoroso, dulce y terriblemente má contar adictivo.Y así, emborrachándose de una idea mental, se preguntó como sabrían los labios de Gwen., tan evocadores a la vista, Tan rojo sangre, como su sabor favorito de Kool-Aid.

Se quedó mirando a la chica, más específicamente a sus labios, embobado.

Entonces, sin darse cuenta, habia empezado a incorporarse del sofá en el que estaba sentado y acercándose, mirada fija en el dichoso y misterioso objetivo.

Quería probar esos labios, saber y conocer su sabor, embriagarse con ellos al igual que con el Kool-Aid.Y ese deseo solo requería levantarse y dirigirse, lanzándose de cabeza entre sus emociones.

Estaba cerca,…mas cerca…, y más… (La emoción ya lo embriagaba),…a centímetros de la mesa ya, donde Gwen seguía con la mirada fija en el libro; lentamente él se agacho y…

-¿'Kota? ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo…? - la voz confundida de Gwen rompió el hechizo.

Ella fruncía el ceño, ahora sí,la mirada desconectada del dichoso libro,y clavada en é sintió que la sangre le subía a las mejillas y dio un paso atrás, casi asustado de ser descubierto.

- ¿Y-Yo-yo….?- balbuceó, sus ojos bien abiertos - ¡Nada!

Gwen parpadeó y el ceño fruncido desapareció, reemplazado por un resoplido murmuró una protesta sobre la extrañeza de los hijos de Baco, para luego volver a su libro.

Dakota se volvió a tumbar en el sillón, luego se tapó la cara con las manos y suspiró,

Era un idiota, un cobarde, no merecía ser romano…Pero…suspiró de nuevo…algún día…su mirada se dirigió a su compañera cohorte, quien había regresado ávida a su lectura.

Una pequeña sonrisa conmovedora se formó en su rostro al ver a Gwen allí, Tan bonita, Tan concentrada…tan Gwen.Sí,definitivamente,aunque fuese un legado de Ceres y no de Venus, ella era tan bonita…no, eso era poco, era preciosa…ella era inteligente ¿Cómo no, siendo una cohorte tan capaz? …y tan tan optimista, dispuesta a iluminar con su sonrisa sus días más oscuros y sus mañanas de resaca, en los que se ponía insoportable y depresivo… era irreal, perfecta.Y el tan bobo.

Su corazón se aceleró al tiempo que se hizo una promesa a sí mismo, un único objetivo en su dependiente vida.

Algún día probaría esos labios rojos y tan apetecibles, algún día se embriagaría con ellos y comprobaría y se ofuscaría con ese sabor, que tan a simple vista eran adictivos de mirar.

Cerró los ojos y sonrió más: Algún día, lo lograría.

* * *

_Les gustó? No? Diganmelo con una review! Toda critica es bien aceptada n.n_


End file.
